


Hey, Stranger

by laadychat



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Katara is a badass, Mention of smut, Zutara, drinking is mentioned, lots and lots of flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laadychat/pseuds/laadychat
Summary: The moment when regret turned into fond memories. To continuing memoried.It started at a club and this is their story.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 104





	1. Collision of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> A one week project I've decided to do.

The nightlife was Katara’s usual go-to when she was looking to relax. Or a little bit of fun.

But tonight,  _ tonight _ , she regretted it. 

She was sitting at the bar, alone. 

Except for the guy currently hitting on her, though _ hitting on _ was a generous term. He was clearly drunk; his words were barely coherent and he kept trying to touch her. 

Scowling, she swatted his reaching hand. "Touch me again and I'll punch you." Narrowing her eyes, a grunt of frustration strangled through her throat when the man just laughed and scooted closer. 

"Playing  _ harr _ to get - I like that."

Katara flipped him off. "Fuck off." Rolling her eyes, she regretted ever stepping into this spirit-forsaken place tonight. It wasn’t the first time she was hit on and usually, she was good at getting rid of them. But today, after that horrible exam and  _ her AC stopped working, _ she was tense, snappy, and just wanted to have  _ fun _ . 

"Fiesty," he barked a laugh and Katara forced herself to not gag from the smell of cheap alcohol reeking from him. "Let me buy  _ youa _ drink." 

She wanted to punch him.

Just as he went to grab her arm, she balled her fist, ready to finally have  _ some  _ entertainment, a voice right next to her made her pause.

"There you are." 

Raising her eyebrows, she turned towards the voice, wary when the person it belonged to was staring at her.

She groaned. A headache was forming already and it was barely  _ 10 o'clock _ . She was at the ends of her patience with  _ this  _ man but  _ another? _

Taking in a breath, she let herself take in the new intruder and to her surprise, she recognized him. She visited this club enough to have an idea of who the regulars were and Katara often saw this man here whenever she popped in. He usually came in alone, sat alone, and left alone. She hasn't talked to him yet but whenever they caught each other's gaze, they always held up their drink. Shoulders relaxing, she plopped an elbow on the table, chin resting on her palm, and decided to go along. 

"Well, hello there, stranger. You took your time." 

His eyes gleamed and she felt her lips curl. Maybe there will be some good to her night.

"Forgive me," his voice carried to her over the music and  _ oh _ , he had a nice voice. It was deeper than she expected,  _ raspy _ and Katara had a weakness for such. "How can I make it up to you?"

Humming, she tapped her chin. "A question like that could spoil a girl."

He leaned against the counter with a roguish grin, and Katara took this moment to drink him in.

And spirits _ ,  _ she was  _ fucked. _

He had a nice voice  _ and _ looked too damn for her poor heart. 

"Who are you?"

If only people knew how to take a hint.

The drunk man stumbled towards them and Katara wished the chair did its job in properly tripping him. 

"Ew," scrunching her nose, Katara rolled her eyes. "Get your shit together. I'm with him." 

The annoying man bugged his eyes, his mouth gaping as he pointed at the handsome stranger. "Him?" 

To his credit, the other man simply raised an eyebrow. 

"But," he sputtered, "look at his scar! It's-" 

His head snapped back, a howl leaving his mouth but Katara only looked down at him in disgust for the fact that she touched him. 

"You punched him." 

Shaking out her fist, she only tipped her head with a grin. "I've been wanting to do that all night." 

He lifted his eyes from the cowering man and there was a certain twinkle in them that was encompassing her with warmth. Quickly, she turned around and drowned the rest of her drink. Rubbing her mouth with the back of her hand, she jerked her thumb towards the door.

"Let's get out of here."


	2. Humor Me

"You're in a good mood." 

Katara shrugged. "Is that a crime?" 

Suki narrowed her eyes and leaned over the coffee table. "Something happened last night." 

Rolling her eyes, Katara took a sip of her drink. It definitely wasn't to avoid her friend's stare. "I didn't get laid." 

Though when Suki leaned back with that awful smug look, Katara regretted agreeing to come to this coffee date. 

Now, she was going to-

"So, who's this person you met, then?" 

_And there it was._

Sniffing, she pointed a finger at her. "Wouldn't you like to know, weather boy?" 

Of course, Suki being Suki, she simply raised an eyebrow. Katara’s shoulders dropped. She was never good at dodging her questions.

"You remember that guy I mentioned-" 

"You finally pulled your big girl pants on and asked him out?" 

"Hush, woman." she scowled. "He saved me from a situation and - don't worry, I punched him - then we left the club together." 

"Together." 

"Yes." 

"Usually, people who leave the club together, end up fucking." 

"We didn't fuck." 

"Huh," Suki sat the cup down and folded her arms and rested them on the table. "What did you two do?" 

"Uh," biting her bottom lip, she started playing with a hem on her sleeve. "Dinner. And then rode those scooters around town." 

"Sounds like a date." 

"It wasn't a date." 

"Katara." 

"...okay, maybe it was a date." 

Suki snickered. Katara threw a sugar packet at her. 

"I'm happy for you, lil' sis." Her friend's smile was soft and Katara couldn't help but return it with one of her own. 

The evening went a lot better than she was expected and Katara finally found someone who had her terrible sense of humor. That within itself was a _miracle_.

She found out he was from the Fire Nation and specifically, Caldera City - a place she always wanted to visit. And to her surprise, he was thrilled when she told him about her hometown, Qel'a. 

So naturally, they started talking about what brought them to the great city of Ba Sing Se.

Which lead to her knowing they go to the same university. Not only did he have the same humor but was also _ridiculously_ smart. A complete catch and Katara was _fucked._

They stayed in the restaurant until closing and all she remembered was how much she didn’t want the night to end yet.

That’s how they ended up racing down the bridge on the city’s scooters.

He mentioned never trying it out before so _of course,_ Katara had to drag him downtown. 

They might have also, somewhat, _quite possibly,_ spray-painted an old building but she wasn't going to admit _that_.

“Suki, I found my soulmate.” She breathed out, rested her chin on her palm. “I think I’m in love.”

“Oh no,” her friend placed her hand on her cheek, a mocking shocked expression on her face. “Katara, the bachelorette of Ba Sing Se Univerity, is off the market?”

“Oh yes,” She nodded. “Absolutely. One-hundred percent. I have been snatched.”

“The boys will be so sad.” Suki let out a loud sigh but quickly grinned. “So.”

“So what?”

“Don’t act dumb!”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

She threw a straw wrapper at her. “When’s the next date?”

Smiling sheepishly, Katara tugged on a lock of hair. There was just one _slight_ problem with that.

“No way.” Her friend’s jaw dropped and the Water Tribe woman slouched in her chair. 

“You didn’t get his number?”

She shook her head.

Tsking, Suki pulled out her phone. “Dumbass. Well, does this prince charming have a name?”

Katara slumped further into her seat. Suki looked about ready to smack her and she would have gladly accepted it.

“You spent a whole evening with this man and you don’t even know his name? What have you been calling him, then?”

“...fire man.”

“...Katara, you have to go back to that club. _Tonight._ ”


	3. It's a Little Funny

“She’s my soulmate, Sokka”

“So you keep saying, but you didn’t even get her name.”

“She’s  _ amazing,  _ bro.”

"What did you even call her?"

"...cupcake."

"Just… why?"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Her favorite dessert is cupcake."

Sokka stared at the man sprawled out on his couch and then shook his head. “If you see her at the club often, then just go back tonight.”

Zuko threw his hands in the air. “I know. I haven’t been able to go the couple of days because I’ve been busy but tonight,” he sat up, a grin on his face. “Tonight, I’m going to go.”

He’s been itching to go all week but due to school and work, he couldn’t find the time to. But he spent all day finishing up everything which left his entire evening free. Of course, she might not show up but Zuko had to try.

They’ve acknowledged each other before but when Zuko saw the rude bastard bothering her, he stepped in. Though, if there one thing he learned from his brief time with her, she was very capable of taking care of her.

From the moment she punched that drunk man, he was hooked. No one ever stood up for him like that,  _ especially _ someone he literally met just then.

It was all downhill after that.

They just  _ clicked  _ and Zuko doesn’t remember the last time he had that much fun.  _ Agni _ , she even got him to try out those scooters from downtown. 

How had he never realized how fun riding them down the bridge was? 

(He’s pretty sure it’s only because of her.)

She was amazing and beautiful and stunning and Zuko was absolutely  _ screwed _ .

“I’ve been telling you to ask her out  _ forever  _ and now you’re hesitating? After your date-”

“Wasn’t a date.”

The water tribe man snorted. “You had dinner, went downtown for  _ scooters,  _ and then spray-painted an old building. That sounds like a date.”

Zuko tsked and flopped back down on the couch. “No, it’ll be a date when I ask her out to one, duh.”

“Anyway,” his friend rolled his eyes and stood up. “Suki and Katara are coming up right now. You haven’t met my sister yet, right?”

Sitting up once again, he shook his head. “No, surprisingly.”

“Oh, you’ll be surprised alright.” He heard Sokka mutter and narrowed his eyes. Zuko didn’t like the way he was smiling, as if there was a joke he missed.

“What do you mean by that?”

“I want to say ‘nothing’ but honestly?” Sokka broke out in a smug grin. “I cannot wait to see your reaction.”

“What are-”

"Suki!" He opened the door and Zuko watched, wary about what he might do. He was friends with Sokka long enough to know to be cautious of his surprises.

"And lil' sis! Come here and give your big bro a hug."

He chuckled as he stood, ready to introduce himself when he heard her voice.

"I was here literally two days ago."

_ No way. _

He couldn't believe his ears and then Sokka stepped back, letting both women into the apartment. 

If he thought he was screwed before, he was down right  _ fucked _ now.

It was  _ her.  _ The woman from the bar. The woman Zuko had a crush on. 

She scanned the room and locked gaze with him. He swore the world stopped for a moment.

"Zuko, this is Katara." Suki spoke but he barely paid her any attention, his eyes still on the woman of his recent thoughts. 

"And Katara, this is my friend Zuko." Her brother said but she was still looking at him. 

She then captured him completely with that smirk of hers, her head tilted as she took him in.

"We meet again, fire man."

It was easy, slipping back into this vibe of theirs. "I believe it’s fate, cupcake."

"Ugh, get a room."


	4. Such a Sap

They became inseparable. 

Suki and Sokka find them annoying but Zuko couldn’t care less. He found an amazing woman who looked past his scar and his terrible family history and still decided to be with him. He will screech his love for her on the roof of their university if he had to.

And maybe it was all too quick; how hard and how fast he fell for her. But Katara was stunning, amazing, smart, and sometimes he felt like it was a dream.

He was sappy, he knew.

But Katara made it hard for him not to be. Especially when she’s grinning up at him after acing a test, the excitement she was bursting with when the vegetables in her garden grew–

When she was in his arms, in his bed, undressed under the covers, like right now.

It’s only been a few months but he already knew there was no one else he would rather be with. No one else he would rather spend the rest of his life with other than this beautiful woman who was Katara Tahoya.

They were moving fast but Zuko wasn’t worried. He always made sure to communicate his thoughts and feelings and there were rough patches between them but then they  _ talked  _ and he couldn’t have been happier. 

His uncle loves her. And she told him her father adores him and he doesn’t understand how he was able to find such people. They didn’t push him away, pushed him in any way, and he was terrified.

Terrified of ruining this lovely thing between them because Zuko was known to screw up. 

His father had drilled that into him and old habits die hard.

But Katara always reigned him back, always peppered him with her kisses, her touches, her affection, with her whispers of encouragement on his skin, his heart, his soul.

He loves her.

Wholeheartedly.

So absolutely completely, he couldn’t remember a time of  _ before. _

Before the club, before the scooters, before  _ them. _

And now, as he looked down at the woman in his arms, he hoped they remain forever. Forever as the two who met and fell in love and maybe one day, the spirits would write their love in the stars. Agni knew how much he wanted to do it himself.

He was sappy and he loved this woman.

“You’re staring again,” she muttered, her eyes fluttering open and he smiled. He always woke up first and he loved it even more now that it provided him the chance to think about how much she meant to him. To bask in the presence of his love.

And he knew she liked it when she caught him watching. She always flushed in the loveliest shade and smiled that lovely smile that was meant just for him.

Leaning in, he kissed her, soft, gentle, breathtaking. “Just thinking about how amazing you are.” He was honest, so brutally honest, just for her,  _ only for her. _

“Smooth-talker,” she murmured but there was fondness in her voice as the side of her lips twitched into a coy smirk and  _ there she was,  _ his fiery, stunning, ridiculously pretty Katara.

And of course, he knew just what she wanted and  _ of course,  _ he would give her just that and pulled her under him. 


	5. Anyways

He always knew what she needed. 

Always, and every time, she fell for him a little more, a little harder. She doesn't know what she did to deservel

He was her Zuko and she loved him so much. 

The first time she said that, he looked so scared, so overwhelmed, and that was when he told her everything about his family. About what he went through and they both cried while she whispered those three words over and over and over until it was okay. 

And even then, as he slept, she pressed those words in his forehead, his nose, his hands. She wanted him to know that her love wasn't going anywhere, wasn't going to leave him. She wanted him to wake up in the blanket of her love and to know that he was worthy of it. He was so worthy, so honorable, so precious and some days, she was breathless with the weight of it all. 

With the weight that this incredible man wanted her despite her flaws. 

He said those flaws were what made her perfect and she didn't think her love for him could grow even more. 

He was her soulmate, her star-crossed lover, her perfect balance. 

Her heart was his- she wasn't sure when she gave it up. Maybe the very beginning, maybe when they first made eye contact, maybe it was when they were nudging each, with every call of ' _fire man_ ' and ' _cupcake_ '. 

That was cheesy, she knew, but it was them and to her, that was enough. 

And now, as she stepped in through the door, she felt her shoulder relaxing when she caught sight of him. 

"Hey, babe." He had on that smile, the one that always had her weak in the knees. 

And then she was in his arms, burying her head into his chest, her favorite place in the world. Always. 

"I got you some chocolates," he muttered against her hair and _how did he know_. 

Pulling away, just enough to catch his gaze, she couldn't help but ask. "How'd you know?" 

And there was the smile again, the one he kept secret just for her. 

"I know you, love." Was his answer, his usual answer to those questions. He knew her and in between those words, she heard his other confession. 

_ I love you. _

"I've also made you the seaprunes stew." 

_ He always knew.  _

Later, when she cleaned herself up, she wouldn't admit there were tears her eyes. But this amazing, wonderful man, with so much good and love in his entire being was hers and how could she not get a bit emotional? 

And when she was curled up in his arms, his hand resting a heating pad on her lower stomach, she decided that it wasn't too soon. 

_ She was going to marry this man. _


End file.
